1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility box lids generally, and more specifically to a lockable utility box lid.
2. Background
Conventional utility boxes are used to house various utilities including, but limited not to, electrical, telecommunication, fiber optic, water and other similar utilities and their related appurtenances. Originally, utility box lids were made to rest in place on a recessed lip of the box enclosure over the upward facing opening so that the uppermost surface of the lid and top rim of the enclosure are flush. When installed in conjunction with an underground utility system, these surfaces are generally exposed and intentionally placed at or near grade level, thereby permitting future access to the below-grade utility or utilities housed by the components comprising the entire enclosure. With an extraordinary number of box enclosures still in place today, the foremost limitation of conventional utility box lids is that they lack the ability to be adequately fastened. Other utility box lids are equipped to be fastened using threaded fasteners but the heads of the fasteners are typically exposed and easily accessible thereby minimally restricting unauthorized access.
Thereafter, other methods of securing a utility box lid to the enclosure box were designed but also suffer from limitations. Some devices utilize a bolt-type fastener where the fastener is configured in an L-shaped formation, which differs fundamentally from the aforementioned conventional methods. However, the commonality is that the head of the fasteners are also upwardly exposed, rendering the utility box easily accessible and therefore allowing for the possibility of unauthorized manipulation of the fastener and access to the contents housed in the enclosures. In other existing devices, a keyed cylinder and accompanying key are used to secure a small door over a cavity housing the locking mechanism lever. The orientation of this cylinder is such that the entry point for the key is upward facing making it prone to receive granular particles such as dirt, sand, etc. that could prevent the key from entering the cylinder. The keyed cylinder may also be made not to function properly should an improper object be jammed or forced into the keyed aperture. In the same disclosure, a secondary means of securing the enclosure is a lever equipped with a hasp-type feature to accept a common padlock. In addition to the same susceptibility to granular particles, padlocks expose another set of disadvantages in that they can be easily cut or pried open.
Still other devices utilize a locking mechanism that rotates rods to a position beneath a rim of the enclosure box. Such devices are implemented by either retrofitting to an existing lid or by being integrated within a newly manufactured lid. Contemplating the retrofit option, one disadvantage exists in that attachment to an existing lid requires several holes to be accurately drilled to accept at least eight bolts. This method of implementation is largely impractical given that conventional lids are generally made of sturdy materials of varying thicknesses such as concrete, steel and the like. Thus, drilling a number of holes would be time consuming and cost prohibitive thereby restricting its potential applications. Further contemplating either method of implementation, another significant disadvantage is that such devices are dependant on a sheer horizontal lower lip to be present within the enclosure box in order for the lid to be retained as intended. This dependency further limits its potential use to existing enclosures with lips or alternatively, it would increase preparation time where modification to the enclosure box would be necessary. Yet another disadvantage is noticed with this type of locking mechanism in that the devices require no more than 180 degrees of rotation to disengage the locking rods. Further, the mechanisms appear not to have an adequate restraint function to keep the rotational portion of locking mechanism from freely spinning Hence, an object other than the intended key could be forced into the key aperture to manipulate the locking mechanism with a half-turn to gain access to the enclosure therefore further diminishing the effectiveness of the mechanisms.
Yet another existing method utilizes a Y-shaped device that engages under the lower edge of the sidewalls of an enclosure box coupled with a padlock or similar device. The upper tab provided on the device is intended to penetrate through the existing enclosure lid where the padlock or other locking device can be attached. This method has several apparent disadvantages in that: 1) the installer of the device is required to undermine beneath the bottom edge of the enclosure to fit the device in position which can be time consuming and problematic; 2) the enclosure lid requires preparation in that a slot must be cut into the lid so as to accept the upper tab of the device which can be time consuming and problematic; 3) obstructions present in the enclosure such as conduit, pipe, cabling, meters, etc. or in cases where the bottom opening of the enclosure is sealed with a cement slurry mixture or other hardened material will further prolong or prevent installation; 4) the keyed padlock or similar locking device mounted above the surface of enclosure lid creates a tripping hazard for pedestrians where applications in paths of travel occur furthering its limitations.
Other known devices do not incorporate the utility box lid. Rather, these devices insert into the cavity of the enclosure itself. Some such devices engage under the lower edge of the sidewalls of an enclosure box coupled with a padlock. The padlock retains a secondary cover below the existing enclosure lid. Another such device utilizes a keyed locking cylinder in lieu of a padlock to retain a secondary cover.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of utility box lids for an improved lockable utility box lid to minimize unauthorized access to the utility box and its contents and further reduce the risk of losses associated with the theft, vandalism, injury, repairs, related expenses and resources. Thus several advantages of one or more aspects are to provide a universally lockable utility box lid. Other advantages of one or more aspects are to provide a lockable utility box lid devoid of padlocks, keyed cylinders, readily accessible or exposed and unsecured fasteners and the like. These and other advantages of one or more aspects will become apparent from consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.